


50 Kisses

by tiny_writes_stuff



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game), Fairy Tail, Final Fantasy VII, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Barret being a good dad, Cloti - Freeform, Dialogue Heavy, Family, Fluff, Friendship, I have a lot of ships, Lana was in prison a long time whoops, Multi, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Other characters make appearances - Freeform, Post-Canon, Romance, Sinbad is only mentioned, Wholesome, angsty sinja, but now she's out for a wholesome reunion, but there will also be familial bonds, finally addressing the elephant in levy and gajeel's relationship, maybe a bit self indulgent, wholesome snorpy and chandlo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_writes_stuff/pseuds/tiny_writes_stuff
Summary: A multifandom collection of oneshots based on a 50 Kisses prompt. Currently no intentions to make crossovers. ToC in first chapter.Kisses range from romantic, platonic, familial etc. Tags will be updated as I post new chaptersPrompt found here + permission given to write on any fandom:https://www.instagram.com/p/CEEeAUFl7xJ/?igshid=4zz1qpgrnniz
Relationships: Barret Wallace & Marlene Wallace, Houzuki Akane | Ema Skye & Houzuki Tomoe | Lana Skye, Jafar/Sinbad (Magi), Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Snorpy Fizzlebean/Chandlo Funkbun, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Table of Contents

1\. Table of Contents

\- Organized by fandom & character

2\. Good Morning - Final Fantasy VII (Cloud, Tifa) [G] Rated

3\. Good Night - Final Fantasy VII (Barret, Marlene) [G]

4\. Goodbye - Magi the Labyrinth of Magic (Ja'far) [T]

5\. Where it hurts - Bugsnax (Snorpy, Chandlo) [G]

6\. Where it doesn't hurt - Fairy Tail (Gajeel, Levy) [G]

7\. On a Falling Tear - Ace Attorney (Ema, Lana) [G]

8\. To shut them up - Death Mark (Yashiki, Mashita) [T]

9\. In Secret - Ace Attorney (Mia, Diego) [G]

*numbered this way as it appears on the chapter drop down, just so its easier to find. Happy reading!


	2. Good Morning

Bright sunlight shining through the window and the savory scent of bacon wafting up the stairs was enough to stir her awake. But ever the stubborn one, she turned away and clung to her pillow, eyes shut.

Footsteps sounded outside the bedroom and the smell of breakfast grew stronger.

“Knock-knock.”

The door was already open, but he announced his entry anyway. Setting the plate down, he chuckled at her obstinance.

“Morning, Tifa. I made some breakfast.”

She didn’t move or even grunt in response, which only amused him more.

He grabbed a piece of bacon and dangled it near her face. “Mmh, something smells tasty-”

She snatched it out of his hand and shoved it in her mouth, all without opening her eyes.

“Thanks Cloud,” she muttered. “ ’s good.”

“Mmh.” Cloud looked at her and smiled. 

The bar was scheduled to open soon, but she did get stuck closing late last night. He was always out on delivery, so he rarely had a chance to help. 

To be frank, Cloud felt a level of exhaustion as well. He wasn’t fighting off monsters or wrangling chocobos like the good ol’ days, but somehow the monotony of routine combined with insufferable customer service put more stress on his mind and body.

Seeing Tifa curled up in bed well past the chocobo morning call was a welcome sight. He was tempted to climb back in next to her and close his eyes to the world. 

Instead, he drew the blinds and threw a napkin over the meal in an attempt to keep it warm. And very gently, he pulled back her hair and kissed her cheek.

“I’ll stay here today; anyone who needs a delivery will just have to wait. So rest up, I’ll handle the day drinkers.”

With that, he closed the door and moseyed off.

Tifa pulled the blanket closer and felt herself fall back into peaceful slumber. Just before she did, a small smile slipped out. 


	3. Good Night

“YAAAAWN....oop!”

A loud yawn escaped from Marlene, who immediately clamped her hands over her mouth.

As sleepy as she was, she simply couldn’t put down her summer reading book. Usually she didn’t like what they assigned to her, but this time was different. It had the element of mystery, but managed to stay fast-paced and adventurous. Marlene loved it!

But not so much when she heard the loud foot-stomps of her father approaching her room. 

Quickly she slipped in a bookmark and reached to turn off the light. Just as she flicked the switch, her door cracked open.

“Marlene!” Barret’s booming voice carried clear into the room. He flicked the switch back on and saw his daughter curled up, feigning sleep. “You can’t trick me, I know you’re awake.”

She reluctantly sat up. “Daddy, I know I was supposed to go to bed, but I just can’t stop reading!”

Barret gave his daughter one look - and just like that his stern exterior melted. “Oh sweetie, I’m happy you like the book so much, but it’s way past your bedtime.”

“I know…”

Seeing her sullen yet incredibly tired face, he grabbed the book and sat on the edge of the bed. “This book, right?”

She nodded excitedly.

“Alright then.” He flipped to where she left off and cleared his throat dramatically. “Get comfortable, cuz Daddy’s gonna read the story!”

Marlene giggled and pulled the covers closer. As he started reading, she closed her eyes and envisioned the fable unfold in her mind. She drifted into that world of imagination and gradually slipped into slumber.

“Marlene…Marlene,” Barret whispered, but she was fast asleep. He smiled and set the book aside. “Good night, princess.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead. 

Standing at the doorway, he glanced at his sleeping angel. These peaceful nights, these treasured moments with his daughter: this was his reason for survival. To see her sleep without worrying about tomorrow. 

Barret shut the light and gently closed the door, planning to read to her again. 


	4. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, self harm  
> MAJOR SPOILERS: Please finish the manga before reading; this is post canon.

Festive music was blaring and top-shelf liquor was flowing in the tropical paradise that was Sindria. This was on par for the course in this county, but tonight was the wedding between Sharrkan and Yamraiha. It carried an infectious and frenzied excitement that spurred all the townspeople to celebrate - but mostly they wanted to see for themselves if it was real!

The two newlyweds had a bit too much to drink and were currently trying to outdance each other. It was classic SharYam behavior, even in marriage the squabbling wouldn’t cease.

Ja’far hung back and laughed at their antics. It’s been a long time, but in most ways his old comrades were the same.

Hinahoho’s children - now young adults - darted past Ja’far, knocking into him slightly. Clearly they haven’t lost their juvenile spirit, especially in a wild atmosphere like tonight. Hina chased after them, offering Ja’far an embarrassed apology as he shuffled past. Ja’far sheepishly waved him off, it was nothing he wasn’t used to. In fact, seeing Hina’s first son, Kikiriku, all grown up but still as energetic as ever stirred a melancholic nostalgia in him. Ja’far looked away, taking a small sip of his drink. 

Shortly after, Drakon and his wife Sahel passed by. The three shared pleasantries before moving on. A lot of people were still adjusting to his newly regained human physique, but Ja’far had known him before his assimilated form. He let out a little chuckle. Not that either changed Drakon’s personality one bit, something he understood as well.

A shriek suddenly sounded close by, startling him out of his reverie. It appeared Spartos accidentally spilled his drink on Pisti. He began apologizing profusely and handed her a cloth to dry. The initial shock wore off and Pisti grinned mischievously. She seemed to be reaching for the wipe, but instead grabbed a falafel off the table and mashed it on his face. Laughing, she sprinted away with the plate as ammo while Spartos ran after her.

Racing by Ja’far, a stray falafel missed its mark and smacked right into his chest. This time, both Pisti and Spartos bowed their heads and apologized profusely. Once again, Ja’far found himself assuring his old comrades everything was fine. These things happen.

Wiping off the mess, he noticed it left a stain. Excusing himself, he made his way out of the palace. It was still quite lively, as plenty of the guests took the party outside to enjoy the ocean breeze and open air. On his way to the shoreline, he caught a glimpse of Masrur and his kids playing on the beach. 

His kids were almost done burying him in the sand when Ja’far approached. They proudly showed off their handiwork while their dad laid there with a stoic expression. That is, until Ja’far broke and started laughing.

Masrur grumbled but remained in his sandy enclosure. Their childlike playfulness rubbed off on Ja’far, so he humored the kids and helped them add the finishing touches. Wiping his hands, they all stood back and admired their creation: Masrur the Mermaid.

The children doubled over in hysterics. Ja’far couldn’t help let a few laughs slip out, but then he was caught in the gaze of his old friend.

Masrur kept a straight face, but Ja’far could see the happiness in his eyes. He was willing to make himself look like a fool for the joy of his kids, like any good father would do. 

Now stained and sandy, Ja’far said his farewells and resumed his walk to the shore. 

It wasn’t nearly as occupied this close to the water, being that the night air made it too cold for a swim. With the waves lapping at his feet and the comfort of privacy, he disrobed and knelt down. His daggers, now exposed, glinted in the moonlight as they swayed from his arms. Rinsing the sand and falafel stains from his clothes, his mind drifted now that he was alone.

Sharrkan and Yamraiha were married. They finally did it, admitting their love for each other and building a future together.

Hinahoho and Masrur have completely devoted themselves to fatherhood. Not that it was anything new for Hina, but with all the countries relatively at peace without the power of Djinns, more time with their children was possible.

Despite his physical differences, Drakon remained unchanged. It didn’t go unnoticed by Ja’far however, that Sahel didn’t drink a drop of alcohol tonight. He supposed they would have another father in their little group before long.

Pisti was as lively as ever, with Spartos usually picking up after her. Many Sindrians speculated that they would be the next to wed. Just the thought made Ja’far feel old.

A long sigh escaped from his lips. At this point, his robe was completely drenched due to his musings. Ja’far simply gave up on the stain and folded it as is. He considered going back to the party but then his weapons would be showing.

Gazing at them, he smiled fondly. His daggers. His household vessel.

But he knew they no longer held that kind of power anymore.

Gingerly unwrapping the wires, Ja’far dropped his robe and stepped deeper into the water. Looking at them now, so small and plain, he could admit it wasn’t the power he missed. 

It was the person whom his household vessel belonged to.

“Sin.”

Ja’far fell to his knees, the waves splashing against his waist. A restrained tear broke free and slipped down his cheek, making him clutch the daggers tighter.

“You’re not coming back, are you?”

Fresh blood was oozing from his palms but he hardly felt it. Nothing could compare with the emotional pain he’s been suppressing for years. 

“Everyone’s moved on. They all found a purpose, but I -” he choked back a sob, his breathing labored. “I lost mine.”

Finally saying it out loud, acknowledging the truth of his own words; it caused him to crumple under the weight. His bottled up denial and melancholy poured out from him like the sweeping motion of the ocean waves...

Slowly lifting his head, his eyes bloodshot and his face sallow, he looked at the moon and the stars. He couldn’t see any rukh, but he’d like to think they were there. 

That _he_ was there.

He glanced back to the daggers in his hands, his grip still foolishly tight. Loosening his muscles, finally he felt the sharp sting the blades left on his flesh. He took a long breath and brought the bloody daggers to his lips. Kissing it gently, he whispered “Goodbye, Sin.”

Lowering his hands beneath the water, he let the current ease it from his grasp. The weight of the daggers vanished, the wire connected to them slipping through his fingertips until they too, disappeared with the tide.

The sound of cheer and festivities was still audible behind Ja’far, but sitting on the beach under the glow of the moonlight, all he heard was the gentle lapping of the waves.


	5. Where it Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend finishing the game first before reading; this is post-canon. It's actually inspired by the pictures you see in the credits of the good end!

Successfully escaping the madness in Snaktooth Island and leaving Bugsnax behind, Snorpy and Chandlo moved back to New Grump City. They were adjusting well and managed to find a cozy little living space, notably within walking distance of both the gym and library. 

Instead of immediately running to their comfort zones though, the couple agreed to challenge themselves. At least twice a week Snorpy would go to the gym and physically work out while Chandlo would mentally work out at the library.

Before splitting up, Chandlo pecked his partner on the cheek. “See you in a few hours, Snorp dawg!”

“Hm, yes. Soon _I’ll_ be the one lifting the cribs and beating you in races!”

“Haha, I can’t wait!” He called over his shoulder as he jogged off.

Snorpy too, headed off to his completely foreign-to-him destination. He meant what he said, and he was determined to see it through.

~ ~ ~

Except, it would seem, it could not happen overnight.

“Hmm, whuh?” Snorpy blinked awake to harsh lights and strange grumpuses staring down at him. 

“Sir, you passed out after tripping on the treadmill.” The gym employee informed him, helping him up. “You look new here, don’t push yourself so hard.”

“But I must-!” He started to protest but stopped when he saw the pitying looks. ‘ _I will get stronger for you, Chandlo!’_ he thought and marched past the nosy crowd of onlookers. But then he felt a sharp pain in his ankle and stumbled. “Gah!”

“You probably twisted your ankle, my grump.” The employee caught up to him. “I can call medical services-”

“No thanks, I can manage on my own,” Snorpy snapped and hobbled out the door. _‘How embarrassing, I feel utterly exhausted and have nothing to show for it other than an injury.’_ He sighed despondently. ‘ _How can I face Chandlo now?’_ He made it home but stood aimlessly by the front door. ‘ _What can I tell him? Maybe I’ll-’_

Suddenly the door flung open, catching him off guard. “Snorpy, you’re back!” Chandlo gave him a big ol’ bopsicle hug, lifting him in the air. “I was getting worried!”

“Ahh, excellent hugging there, Chandlo! ...ouch.”

Chandlo set him down and peered at him curiously. “What’s wrong, did I hurt you?”

“No no, I erm…” Snorpy winced, keeping the weight off his right foot. “I was already hurt, you see.” He sighed, deciding to tell the truth. Buddy left him with the advice to cease all the secrets, and while he didn’t enjoy worrying Chandlo, he did hate lying to him. And after all the events on Snaktooth, he absolutely trusted Buddy’s judgment.

“Apparently I set the speed too fast on the treadmill,” Snorpy continued, not meeting his eyes. “And that’s when I took a nasty fall. I sprained or twisted or something or the other to my ankle. But no worries, I’ll manage-”

Without another word, Chandlo scooped Snorpy up bridal-style and marched inside. “Say no more bro, I got you.”

“Oh Chandlo! That’s really unnecessary!” Snorpy was flustered but he couldn’t deny how delighted it made him feel.

Setting him down gently on the sofa, he propped his foot up on extra pillows for comfort. “You gotta take it easy Snorp dawg, you can’t get guns like these in one day.”

“Yes well, I was working on my leg muscles at the time but point taken. I just...want to be strong for you Chandlo.”

“Snorpy.” Chandlo perched at the end of the sofa. “We’re a team; stop trying to shoulder everything on your own. I also wanna get smart enough to reach your level, but I know that I can’t read the whole dictionary in one day.”

Snorpy choked out a laugh. “You spent your time at the library reading dictionaries?”

“Well, I started to, until I wanted to see just how many I could stack and lift. They’re actually pretty heavy bro!”

“Pfft hahaha!” Snorpy erupted in laughter. What classic Chandlo behavior, but that’s why he loved him. Perhaps he was right - he was pushing himself too hard, too soon. 

“Baby steps bro,” Chandlo leaned over and planted a kiss on his fragile ankle. “You’ll get there, I promise. And so will I, and then we’ll be unstoppable.” He smiled enthusiastically.

“You may be no Eggabell, but you know all the right things to make me feel better. “ Snorpy smiled back, taking his hand. “Thank you, Chandlo.”


	6. Where it Doesn't Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not quite keeping up with 100 yrs quest, but i'd stick this story timeline wise between that and the end of the main fairy tail series. So I recommend finishing Fairy Tail first before reading, ty!

Levy’s dorm room in Fairy Hills was beginning to get more cluttered than usual. She always maintained a mini library of sorts, but now piles upon piles of baby books obscured the shelves. There were baskets and bags of toys on the floor and she swore there were more baby clothes in her closet than her own. 

After failing to find something different to wear, Levy gave up and collapsed on her bed. As she stared blankly at the ceiling, she knew the inevitable had to be said. Sooner or later, everyone would know eventually. And with the current state of her room, she’d rather it’d be sooner.

Almost as if on cue, a loud knocking sounded on her door.

“Hey Shorty! We’re comin in!”

Using the key Levy gave him months ago, Gajeel let himself in with Lily following close behind. And, to her dismay, she heard the sound of a shopping bag getting dropped by her bed.

“Gajeel, don’t tell me…!” She sat up and groaned. “You bought more stuff.”

“Whaaat? Our baby will need it!” He pulled out a toddler-sized white suit, an exact match to the one he wears when he plays the guitar. “Imagine the two of us performing together! It’ll be great!”

“The set was on sale.” Lily put the matching hat on his head and smiled. “I made sure of that much, at least.”

“Oh, you two…” Levy wanted to sound angry but she couldn’t help herself. His blatant excitement made it hard to be mad at. And the suit  _ was  _ cute.

“So,” Gajeel sat next to Levy and wrapped an arm around her. “Whaddya still doing in bed? Are ya feeling alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just I’ve been thinking, well…,” she paused, taking in his confused expression. “Don’t you think it’s getting a bit cramped in here?”

“Nahhh Shorty!” You’re too tiny to feel cramped anywhere!”

“Gajeel, I’m serious!” She shook him off, annoyed at his teasing. “Look! Lily can’t even fit the clothes you bought in my closet.” Caught, the exceed turned around and looked at her sheepishly. “There’s not enough space around here anymore!”

“Well, I ain’t returning the suit.”

“That’s not what I’m asking!” Running out of patience, she let it out instead of choosing her words carefully. “What I’m trying to say is that I want to get a place with you, you big oaf!”

“...!” For once, Gajeel was stunned speechless. Even Lily stopped his efforts of squeezing the closet door shut. 

Their silence started to make her lose her nerve, and she figured she spoke too soon. “Actually never mind, I’ll just-”

Surprising her, Gajeel pulled her into a tight hug. “I’ve been waiting forever for you to say that,” he murmured. “Just us, Lily and our little pipsqueak.”

Levy beamed, relieved and happy. Lily grinned in kind.

“I can’t wait.” She laid her hands over her stomach, her gaze warm. “Right, lil baby?”

Gajeel placed his hand over hers, although the joy he felt was shadowed. “To think pretty much in this same spot...I hurt you and put the Phantom Lord Sigil on you.”

“Gajeel!” Levy gasped. “That was a long time ago! You’ve changed so much since then.”

“I wasn’t there when it happened, but I heard a lot about your history with Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord.” Lily gave up on the closet and joined them. “You did pretty terrible things to good people, but is that any different than how I was in Edolas?”

“It’s completely different!” He spat but Lily held up a paw.

“I disagree. I almost turned your guild - our guild - into a magic supply for the rich and powerful. How deplorable is that?”

The two sat uncomfortably quiet, their eyes downcast. “At least you didn’t take pleasure in it…” Gajeel muttered.

“No, but we share the same remorse.” He patted his arm reassuringly. “Yet now we’d fight til our last breath for Fairy Tail. And I know you’d risk your life protecting Levy, you made that clear in the fight against Bloodman.”

“Although I’d rather you never do something like that again,” Levy remarked, not enjoying the memory. “You have to live for us too, y’know.”

“Mmh, yeah I know.” Gajeel lifted his head. “Moping around isn’t like me, I’m sorry.” He looked at his girl and his cat and cracked a smile. “But I appreciate you two always being there to knock some sense back into me.”

“Anytime,” Lily answered, getting a chuckle out of them.

“You big dummy.” Levy leaned into him, resting her head against his chest. “It doesn’t hurt anymore, it hasn’t for a long time,” she murmured. “I’m so happy right now; our past doesn’t bother me.”

_ ‘It bothers me’  _ he thought, but Lily was right: he had to stop torturing himself over it otherwise he’d miss moments like these. So he would do his best to push those dark thoughts away to enjoy being with his family. 

He held her gently, feeling like a fool. Leaning over, he gave the lightest of kisses on her stomach. “Levy…?”

“Yeah?”

Sitting back up, he took in her kind, concerned gaze and smiled faintly. “Thanks for sticking by someone like me.”

She smiled bittersweetly. “You big idiot.” She kissed him and hugged tighter. “Just try to get rid of me.”

“Gee hee.” He smirked, feeling his mind slightly more at ease by her simple banter. “I’d never dream of it.”


	7. On a Falling Tear

After getting through security clearance and leaving the austere, unsightly prison behind her, Ema enthusiastically turned to her sister. “Lana, how do you feel?” Unlike the snarky attitude she showed as a detective, her current demeanor was as bright as when she was a child.

Ema’s sister, Lana Skye, was finally released from prison after eight long years. Ema flew back to America from Europe to prepare for her release and also take the forensic scientist test while there. Unfortunately she didn’t qualify, but she wasn’t about to let that dampen her mood. Not today, at least. She stared at her older sister eagerly, her joy transparent.

“The breeze…is nice.” Lana stopped walking and tilted her head up. “The sky seems endless. Simple things such as these I’ve grown to miss. But most of all,” she paused, smiling at Ema. “I missed my little sister.”

“Lana,” she protested, buried feelings rising to the surface. “Come on…”

In complete surprise her sister wrapped her arms around her in a warm embrace. She wasn’t one to expose emotional vulnerability so readily, at least it’s been a very long time since Ema’s seen this side of her. “I mean it Ema,” she whispered softly. “I missed you so much.”

Now the tears were streaming down Ema’s face, unable to hold it in anymore. “Missed you too, sis,” she blubbered into Lana’s shoulder.

“Oh, Ema.” Lana pulled away to look at her little sister’s blotched face. She couldn’t help but let out a kind-hearted laugh. “You’ve grown so much these past eight years, but in many ways you’re still my kid sister.” She wiped her tears and kissed her cheek. “I’m here, I won’t leave again.”

“Yeah,” She hiccuped, taking a deep breath. “I know.”

Lana smiled again and playfully pinched Ema’s cheeks. “So then, any idea where we’re headed?”

“Ah!” Ema snapped out of her sentimental state and resumed pulling her sister towards the bus stop, growing excited again. “I was thinking we’d stop by the prosecutor’s office and see if Mr. Edgeworth is in! I’m sure he’d be thrilled with your release!”

“Mmh.” Lana’s eyes shined with happiness watching Ema go on about her plans. All her old demons were laid to rest, her sentence was done and she got her sister back. Though she wasn’t nearly as expressive as her little sister, she was brimming with joy.

“Oh, and Lana! You have to try these!” She dug through her bag and pulled out a stick-like snack. “They’re called Snackoos. They’re really good!” She beamed, nibbling on one herself. “I once went through a whole bag in just ten minutes.”

“Only once?”

“Okay, maybe a few times.”

The Skye sisters exchanged laughter and continued to munch the snackoos. On the bus ride over Ema filled Lana in on all that she missed - from the fiasco with Edgeworth in Gatewater Land to her employment as a detective. Truthfully she didn’t seem too pleased with her new job, but it didn’t deter the adrenaline in her voice. She had too much to look forward to for something like that to bring her down.

Ripping open a new bag to share with Lana, those long eight years felt like a distant memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, eight years is a long time for her sentence. But I didn't want to leave it vague and i was on the fence about pitting it somewhere during the time skip. I really wanted to write about ema and lana eating snackoos together so I just went with it! I hope you still enjoyed regardless ^^


End file.
